Stuttering
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Forget You' Kurt confronts Blaine. Please RnR


Down the steps of McKingley, Kurt trotted. He felt the anger and shock of…what had happened slowly fade away. It was still there and it would probably always be. But it wasn't as powerful as it had been – he could now formulate a plan to properly kick Blaine in the balls.

"Kurt!" Speak of Lady Gaga. Blaine's hand grasped around his arm and he was turned around. "Kurt, Kurt, you have to believe me."

"If it wasn't for Dave, I might've. But Blaine…he had pictures! You were kissing someone. Another _girl_, in fact!"

"You-you don't actually believe, do you?"

"Why shouldn't I? We've made peace – there's no reason for him to lie."

"Whuh? Y-Yes there is! He…He likes you!"

Kurt scoffed. "So I should listen to that part of his song, but not the part about you? The _major_ part about you?" Kurt shook his head, walking away if not but to put some distance between what he had to say Blaine and himself. "Blaine…"

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive_  
><em>But I just can't take a liar<em>  
><em>I was by your side 'til the very end<em>  
><em>'til you pushed me in the fire<em>

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, whose surprised face only fueled him to go on. His gaze stared down the younger boy and under the pressure, Blaine looked away. Kurt could only sigh.

_I want to believe you_  
><em>But something is wrong<em>  
><em>You won't look in my eyes<em>  
><em>Tell me what's going on<em>

_"It's you and me against the world",_  
><em>That's what you said, that's what you said<em>  
><em>If you can't be honest with me<em>  
><em>Then I'm afraid this is the end<em>

He looked away, not ready to say what was about to come out his mouth.

_Hurry up, hurry up_

He closed his eyes against the tears ready to come out his eyes.

_If you ever really cared about me_  
><em>Tell the truth, give it up<em>

Kurt looked once more at Blaine and he saw the fear in his eyes.

_You sound guilty,_  
><em>'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_"Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah"_ Kurt mocked him, his face slowly turning into pissed off from the calm, hurt expression on his face.

_Yeah you're stuttering_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah<em>  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>

_Now the seconds turn into minutes now_  
><em>And you won't give me an answer<em>

Blaine opened his mouth – he did have an answer! But Kurt would hear none of it.

_You can tell me this. You can tell me that._

He held up one finger, almost threatingly. "_But don't say you don't remember._" Slowly, Kurt was walking away, to the steps' railing. His fingers curled over it as he tried hard to keep his composure.

_'Cause I know you better_  
><em>Than you know yourself<em>  
><em>So don't say 'I'm crazy'<em>  
><em>I know very well.<em>

_"It's you and me against the world",_  
><em>That's what you said, that's what you said<em>  
><em>If you can't be honest with me<em>  
><em>Then I'm afraid this is the end<em>

_Hurry up, hurry up_  
><em>If you ever really cared about me<em>  
><em>Tell the truth, give it up<em>  
><em>You sound guilty,<em>  
><em>'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah<em>  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>

Kurt breathed in, turning back around. He needed to say this now, before he lost all his confidence. Kurt rose his head and stared Blaine in the eye – straight in the eye

_I-I-I d-don't want to hear_  
><em>You're s-so-sorry now<em>  
><em>Th-the best thing you can do<em>  
><em>For me is just spit it out.<em>  
>Blaine wouldn't. And the anger was rising once more. Kurt started in on him with harsh heavy determined steps.<p>

_I-I-I d-don't want to hear_  
><em>You're s-so-sorry now<em>

"K-k-Kurt, I..I…" Kurt held up one finger. "_Stop-stop stuttering your word." _He looked down on the junior._ "It's only making you look worse."_

_Hurry up, hurry up_  
><em>If you ever really cared about me<em>  
><em>Tell the truth, give it up<em>  
><em>You sound guilty,<em>  
><em>'cause you're stutterin'<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah_  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah<em>  
><em>Yeah you're stuttering<em>

"_Yeah, You're stuttering!"_ Kurt finished. His voice panted and his breath exhaled. The words were out. Blaine was shocked. And Kurt felt…

Okay. He actually felt okay.

Kurt smiled – just a little one – before he began down the steps again. "Kurt!" Blaine called.

He stopped and gave Blaine back a look. "It's over, Blaine." And he walked away.


End file.
